


泣き虫

by ls51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls51244/pseuds/ls51244





	泣き虫

时间总是过得很快，嬉笑着把对方的东西擦到他衣摆上的场景再也没有出现过，取而代之的是激烈的肉体碰撞和紧扣在一起的手指。走出少年时代仿佛只要一天，觉醒出性别便算是成人了，但日光毫无遮挡的倾洒在篮球场上蒸出一身汗时又觉得什么都没有变。  
   
堂本刚嘴上叼着纱布的一边，一只手拿着成卷的白纱在另一只手臂上缠绕，缠的有点紧，挤压到手肘上的伤口时不由痛的直咧嘴，从牙缝里吸进去空气。  
打球的时候擦伤了，男生司空见惯的事，拍拍身上的灰就笑着站起来和队友一一击掌然后小跑回更衣室，轻车熟路的打开了写着“堂本光一”的柜子，找到自己以前放进去的纱布和酒精开始消毒包扎。  
潇洒是潇洒，疼也是真的疼。  
费力的打了一个不太漂亮的结，纱布缠的乱糟糟的好像在手肘上套了一个白色毛圈，还是炸了毛的那种。不过伤口倒是很好的保护住了，本职工作完成的堪称完美。  
   
溜溜达达的出了更衣室，看着球场上还在激烈进行中的赛事，决定去买两瓶汽水然后观战。  
“咯嘣”，用牙咬开瓶装汽水的铁盖，有些尖锐的边缘不小心划破了嘴唇，血滴子立马流了出来，很快被探出的舌尖卷进嘴里。抿着嘴感叹今日真的诸事不顺，有些不满的把已经扭曲变形的铁盖扔到地上踢着走。  
铁盖撞上了篮球场旁的石凳，然后踢它的那双脚也停了下来，转个身就坐进树荫底下。把那瓶还没开盖的汽水放在凳子上。刚从冰柜里拿出来的瓶身挂满水珠，慢慢的流下搞湿了石凳。  
好像有点燥热，大口的喝下冰汽水也没能缓解，放下自己空了一半的瓶子和那瓶还没开的摆在一起，没受伤的手撑在石凳上把身体重心移了过去。一下一下用脚后跟撞着石凳，有些无聊的盯着篮球场上奔跑跳跃的四溢着青春的男生们。  
   
比赛结束，堂本光一和队友们相互庆祝了胜利之后就转身走向球场边等候已久的人。烈日高温下打球的后果绝对是一身臭汗，头发已经被浸湿了大半，贴在脸颊上，微微眯起眼睛想在过于刺眼的阳光下看清那个看起来很无聊的人。  
   
“喂，不要喝我的。”堂本刚看着一步步走来的恋人，脚后跟撞击石凳的频率逐渐变快，视线仿佛黏在他身上一样一刻也不想离开。最终视线末端的人停在了自己面前，挡住了阳光，然后拿起自己喝了一半的汽水一言不发的喝了起来。眼看剩下的半瓶就要在他上下滚动着的喉结的动作里消失，堂本刚抬起脚踢踢光一的小腿，语气里带着一点埋怨。“我说不要喝我的啦，喝你自己的。”  
   
结果完全被无视了。  
   
“啊——可乐果然最棒了。”  
把堂本刚的饮料全部喝完之后还很恶劣的把空瓶子重重的放在石凳上发出了很大的碰撞声。  
“我，说，你，啊。”  
又在光一小腿肚上踢了一脚，力度比上一次稍大了一点。  
“啊啊，痛啊。”  
假装受了重伤失去平衡般，身子一歪就要往堂本刚身上倒。  
“演的太假了。”立马看破恋人的小算盘一抬腿脚尖抵在他腰上制止了他的碰瓷行为。  
没能得逞的堂本光一瘪瘪嘴，往前小小迈一步好让敏感的腰离开恋人的脚尖。立马就像什么都没发生一样背着手小幅度左右摇摆着笑着看着堂本刚。  
“你这种笑容是什么意思啊。”  
效果倒是很明显，果然马上就被逗笑了，眼角弯出了弧度，小虎牙若隐若现的。  
“好啦好啦去换衣服了，全身是汗。”  
握住堂本光一伸出的手，稍一借力站起身来，走进夏日烈阳前没忘拿起那瓶还没打开的汽水。  
   
在球场旁耽搁了一会儿，再次进入更衣室的时候其他人已经换好衣服往外走了，打开的柜子时整个更衣室只剩下两个人。  
堂本光一看着依然和自己站在一起的堂本刚，打开柜子的手有点犹豫，回头又确认了一下柜子上贴着的是“堂本光一”的名字。  
“怎么了？不换衣服吗？”  
“手受伤了。换不了。”  
明显是在撒娇，这种程度的伤哪怕说继续打球都没有问题，现在却抱着胳膊一副重伤的样子看着自己。  
“嗯？那要怎么办？”  
“光一帮我换。”  
   
很乖的举起双臂站着，手肘处的纱布有点松动的趋势，但目前还是在该在的地方呆着。  
堂本光一走到刚面前，手指捏起白色运动衫的下摆。距离很近，可以清晰的感受到恋人身上散发的热气和淡淡的香气。  
是让他着迷的味道。  
稍微矮一点的原因，恋人的上目线着实让人心跳，尤其是现在乖乖等着被脱衣服的样子，简直无害的像只小动物。  
手臂带动手向上掀起薄薄的布料，更加浓厚的信息素混杂着汗味从衣服里藏着的身体上涌出，光一只觉得周围的气温升得更高了。  
不自觉的贴近了身体，若即若离的肢体接触让两人都有些心神不宁，也不知道是谁先把腿挤进了谁的腿间，然后堂本光一就觉得被堂本刚的信息素包裹住了。  
故意的。  
把运动衫从举过头顶的手上脱下，随意的扔进柜子里，下一秒就搂住了刚赤裸着的腰。  
有汗，微微浸湿了一点手心。  
“不要在这里让我发情。”  
光一一手捏着面前人没什么肉的腰，一手不安分的顺着有松紧的裤子边缘探下去揉捏着他的臀肉。  
“好色啊，明明kochan也想做了吧。”  
一刻不停的散发着信息素的小恶魔却有着一双最为纯澈的眼睛，任何人被这样看着都不会相信这双眼睛的主人正常用自己微硬的下身磨蹭着恋人的胯间吧。  
堂本光一尽力克制自己不要在这时候发情，但立马就被吻住了，接着灵活的小舌就钻进来，舔过自己的牙床，在上颚画着圈，捉住自己的舌头纠缠在一起。  
和细微绵长的呻吟一起溢出的还有浓烈的信息素，逼的堂本光一腿直发软，下身硬度直线上升，浑身颤抖着想要克制住彻底的发情。  
   
当然成功不了，对手可是堂本刚。  
   
察觉恋人已经快要进入发情状态的堂本刚心情大好，对方被激发的信息素对自己有着同样的作用，下身已经半勃了，身体深处有要流出液体的预感。  
“谁让你今天喝我的可乐。”  
撅起嘴伸手环住光一的脖子，明明是在可爱的撒娇，下面却一刻不停的色情的扭腰蹭着光一已经硬挺的欲望。  
“不要在这里…”  
不要在这种，随时都会有人进来的地方。  
“那我去把门锁起来好了。”  
倒是个行动派，话音还没落就已经往门口走了，很快就回来了，看起来心情很好。  
“刚…”  
声音里带上了几分哀求，毕竟还是太危险了，不知道会不会有人被浓烈的信息素吸引过来，想象着刚被奇怪的人夺走的样子眼眶不由湿润起来。  
对于一发情变得特别爱哭的光一早就见怪不怪，不过这次这么快就变成一副要哭出来的样子倒是吓了一跳，明明连裤子都还没脱。  
有些不明所以的伸手摸摸他因为打球而有些乱的头发，“怎么啦？光一现在的样子，肯定没办法撑到回家吧。”说完就把手探进了他的运动短裤里。  
   
“唔…”  
突然被握住欲望的人有点不知所措，脸上的红晕逐渐扩大。  
“你看，你这边都硬成这样了，我也是。”说着拉过光一的手按在自己胯间。  
   
“做吧？嗯？”  
语气是商量的语气，态度也好的不得了，好像说了不就会换好衣服高高兴兴回家一样，可探在裤子里的手却一刻不停的骚扰着光一的分身。因为内裤里空间有限，大开大合的撸动是不可能的，手和手里的东西挤在狭小的空间里，只能小幅度的上下活动着，是不是收紧手掌给硬挺的东西施加恰到好处的压力，最要命的还是偶尔用指甲滑过柱身，用指腹轻轻在顶部来回搔动。  
完全是让人没办法拒绝的行为。  
   
大口的喘着气，体温好像又升高了，被刚撩人又不能缓解欲望的动作弄的心下烦躁，想要更多又不知道如何才能得到。  
耍脾气一样的握住刚的手腕把他的手从自己内裤里拿出来，被恋人用不解的眼神看来只觉得委屈的想哭。  
“难受…刚明明知道这样没有用的。”  
还想着进一步撒娇的时候更衣室的门被敲响了，两人动作都僵住，互相看着对方的眼睛想要从中找到应对方式。  
“所以我说不要在这…”声音里夹着掩盖不住的抱怨意味，眉头小小的皱在一起，眯着眼看着眼前同样不知所措的堂本刚。  
“嘘，光一在这呆着，我出去看看。”  
话音还没落就被恋人竖着手指抵在唇上，刻意压低了声音，眼睛圆圆的睁的老大，像只做坏事的小动物，接着就像什么事都没发生一样准备走去开门。  
   
光一一把拉住已经转过身的人，重重的把刚搂进怀里，形状好看的鼻子蹭着他脖颈处磨蹭着，像只温顺的猫，结果下一秒就变成了不知轻重的幼狮，一口咬破怀中人的腺体，给了他一个暂时标记。  
“唔…光一你干嘛。”  
突如其来的标记让堂本刚浑身不自觉的颤栗了一下，以前从来没有做过这样的事，当然正式的标记也是没有的，周身温度一下降下来，被情欲冲击的有些高涨的情绪也归于平静，明白了光一是想确保他的安全，毕竟一个浑身散发着香甜信息素并且没被标记的Omega单独出去谁也不知道会发生什么。  
   
如果不是自己现在的情况太不能见人，该出去的应该是他才对。  
真是不器用的alpha啊…这么想着却又没有办法做出任何改变，看着堂本刚走开的背影，不甘心和自我不满交杂在内心，下面的欲望依然高高翘着，没了堂本刚的抚慰，涨的有些发疼了。  
   
是要来例行打扫更衣室的校工，堂本刚费了一番口舌才让他相信这个神色有些怪异手上还缠着纱布的学生愿意帮他打扫，将信将疑的留下了清洁工具离开了。  
   
有些心累的重新锁上门的时候才猛的想起自家alpha被放置的时间好像有点长。有点担心的往里走着，光一信息素的味道很重，但远远不到他完全发情时的浓度，更何况被放置了这么久，心下疑惑着拐了个弯就回到了写着“堂本光一”的柜子前。  
   
人呢？  
   
柜门敞开着，和堂本刚走的时候一样，不一样的是不远处写着“堂本刚”的柜子也被打开了，走进了看柜子已经空了。  
   
不应该啊。按道理回来的时候应该会一把被憋的受不了的光一抱住，可能已经哭了，或者是可怜兮兮的握着下面坐在柜子前的长凳上等自己回来。怎么都不会是现在这种找不到人的状态。  
倒是不担心他跑出去，只是觉得奇怪。  
在更衣室里胡乱寻找着，转过一排又一排的柜子，喊着恋人的名字，都无果。  
   
在疑惑逐渐转为焦虑的时候想起了一个可能的地方。更衣室后面有个小小的淋浴间，经常被满身臭汗的男生们抢着使用，两人不止一次吐槽为什么不能修建一个大一点的浴室。  
走近的时候果然听见了水声。看着微微开了一条缝的门不由安心。  
   
没丢就好。  
   
推开门的时候心里还戏谑着让人忍到去冲冷水澡真是残忍，接着就被扑面而来的浓重信息素激的双腿一软差点跌坐在满是水的地面。  
小小的淋浴间满是从热水中蒸腾出的水雾，淋喷头还在源源不断的供应着热水，那个寻找已久的人却没有站在冲凉的正确位置。  
准确的说，是整个人不着力的靠坐在角落，背靠着墙壁，一腿随意曲起到胸前的高度，一腿贴着瓷砖伸向前方，脚踝以下还在花洒的范围里，水珠打在好看的脚上再溅向四周。  
堂本刚有点懵，倒是还有闲心吐槽着这家伙居然开了热水。恋人像电视剧里被甩的悲惨男主角一样颓废的靠坐在墙边，如果忽略掉他身上和身边地下被水淋湿的一大堆衣服的话。  
“光一..？”  
尝试着透过水声呼唤那个把脸埋在一件衬衫中的人。  
没有得到回应，踩着水两步走到人身边，顾不上衣服被水打湿，蹲下来揉揉他湿透了乱糟糟黏在头上的软发。  
“kochan，我回来了。”  
比起理解状况和询问为什么会和一堆衣服一起缩在淋浴间的角落，先安抚没安全感的人更重要一点。  
抬起头时看到的是一张湿润泛红的脸，眼睛也红了，捂着脸的衣服上有一大块水痕，不知道是被淋湿的还是哭湿的。  
总之很可怜。  
“剛好慢。”  
被抱怨了，声音哑哑的，一点也不像脸上那么湿润。  
“因为那个大叔很..啰..嗦…”边说着边把人身上盖着的衣服一件件拿开，被水浸湿的衣服皱巴巴的贴在一起，拎起来的时候还有这一定的重量。  
“怎么全是我的衣服？”  
终于发现了事情的关键的堂本刚停下手里的动作，脸上有点发热，不知道是被淋浴室里的热气熏的还是害羞。脑海里慢慢浮现了以前生理课学过的一个词。  
筑巢。  
发情期的alpha的一种行为，不是每次发情期都会出现，也不是每个alpha都有筑巢行为。是在极度缺乏安全感时会出现的行为。主要是用伴侣的衣物，内衣最佳，或任何沾有恋人信息素的个人用品把自己包围在狭小封闭的环境里。  
   
恋人第一次筑巢怎么想都让人又心疼又脸红，微微起身跨坐到人身上，一手搂住他脖子送上嘴唇一手往下探到人鼓胀的地方揉搓着，算是一点点补偿。  
虽然被放置多时，但手中的欲望的硬度丝毫没有减弱，好像更热了。  
“kochan有自己弄吗？”  
堂本刚松开安抚恋人下身的手转而用用下身一下下蹭弄着，刚才的临时标记在重新被自家alpha的信息素包围时就逐渐失效，后穴很快湿润起来，此刻隔着几层布料的磨蹭依然能感受到光一某处的硬度和热度，从身体里升腾起来的渴望打乱了平稳的呼吸，环抱住小声喘息着的人的脖子和他唇舌交缠起来。  
“唔..有。”  
被吻着的人寻找着时机从柔软的舌间乖巧的回答问题，然后立马被更激烈的吻搞乱气息。  
感受到对面的人好像还有什么想说的，堂本刚放开被侵略的泛着水光的唇，转而开始舔吻着人敏感的耳后，然后一路向下细细密密的吻着。  
堂本光一还没从刚才那个缠绵的吻里缓过来，就被敏感带传来的刺激搞得喘息不已，下身抵着跨坐在自己身上人的臀，被裤子束缚着的感觉十分不舒服。  
   
“剛..脱掉，难受…”  
   
很快明白了光一的意思，堂本刚利索的脱掉了自己的衣服，帮另一个人脱的时候听到了一声像是从喉咙里咕哝出来的，  
“之前果然是在撒娇…”  
猛地想起来这次在更衣室的擦枪走火的起因，打球伤了手臂，说让他帮忙换衣服的时候其实已经在打小算盘了，到了现在这种地步倒是没有想到，以为只会被抵在柜子上满满的射进去，然后努力夹着不让那东西流出来的回家，算是很好的青春期刺激游戏。  
结果现实是从一堆湿漉漉的衣服里捞出自家同样整个人湿漉漉的alpha，也说不清是眼泪流的多还是下身吐出的东西多，然后自己这个伤员，姑且算是伤员，在这里艰难的把被水湿透了的裤子脱下来。  
终于帮人脱到只剩内裤的时候堂本刚心情莫名好了起来，也没急着脱下最后那层布料，慢慢趴下身凑近那个鼓包，近距离接触时才发现那条内裤是自己的。  
面颊突然像被火烧了一样，热度吓人，伸手把内裤拉下来然后里面禁锢多时的东西立马弹出来抵在自己嘴边，不是第一次做这种事，但这次却害羞的异常，总觉得恋人的那里混上了自己的味道，这个想法刺激的后穴涌出一股热流，浑身燥热的难受。  
   
“啊…哈啊…”  
   
已经硬挺多时的欲望突然被纳入一个温热的口腔，堂本光一止不住的呻吟出声，下身一跳一跳的有了射精反应，忍不住小幅度挺腰在恋人嘴里顶弄，时不时戳上口腔内壁都会舒服的轻颤，柔软的舌卷上来的时候更是无法抑制的渗出几滴精液。  
“kochan，先射一次吧。”  
考虑到人已经憋了很久，心下不忍，嘴上动作逐渐加快，伸手揉搓着下方的袋囊，最后在圆润的头部重重一吸然后感受到温热的液体喷洒进嘴里。浓郁的气味让堂本刚腰间发软，下身的挺立又往小腹上贴近了几分。  
把口中的东西尽数吞下，稍稍抬眼看着已经完全沉沦于快感中的人，微眯着眼睛，张着嘴剧烈的喘息着，几道泪痕最终消失在微启的唇瓣边。  
   
“怎么一副被我欺负的样子…”明明还硬的难受后面汪着水的人是自己。  
堂本刚爬起来和他接吻，有些急切的伸出舌去和恋人的交缠在一起。伸手环住光一的脖子，手指插进湿漉漉的发丝间胡乱的揉着，仿佛两个人间有不可见的吸力一样，两具赤裸的身体紧紧的贴在一起在小幅度的肢体摩擦间温度上升。  
堂本光一很快又一次硬了起来，直直的抵在堂本刚的臀缝，柱身蹭满了水滑溜溜的磨蹭着。已经敏感到极致的后穴根本受不住一点刺激，方才还主动给予激烈的吻的人立马软了身趴在光一胸前难耐的呻吟着。已经分不出力气去安抚还想要继续接吻的恋人，反手抓着已经完全勃起的地方随意撸动两下艰难的抬起臀部坐了上去。  
滑开了。  
圆润硕大的头部顶过穴口，不知道是哪里过于湿润，那根粗硬的东西没有向着理想中的方向前进，依然蹭着濡湿一片的臀缝。  
堂本刚有点崩不住了，前戏的时间太长了，整个人已经在欲海中颠簸到酥软，现在只想被自己的alpha重重的填满，后穴感觉已经被自体分泌的淫液泡肿，仅仅是被头部蹭过都产生了高潮反应，结果期待中的快感没有来临，反而是更大的空虚感。  
有些歇斯底里的用头蹭着光一的胸口，止不住的大哭起来，泪水和津液全部蹭在恋人身上。  
“kochan…kochan…帮我，就这一次也好..帮我…”  
   
恍惚间堂本刚感觉自己腰间多了一双手，顺着力道被抬起了腰身，然后就被重重的填满。一瞬间过强的快感海浪般打来，恋人炽热硬挺的性器从善如流的顶开早已准备好的内壁，两具彼此熟悉的身体又一次结合在一起，柔软的穴肉一阵阵痉挛着波浪式的挤压着里面那根，没有留下一丝空隙。  
“哈啊……!!”  
堂本刚不受控制的紧紧抱住堂本光一，手指扣在他光裸的背上，修剪得当的指甲还是留下了几道红痕。呻吟毫不克制的从嘴里溢出，向前挺着胸背部呈现出好看的线条，臀肉小幅度的颤抖着，一副无法承受的样子却还微不可察的扭着腰肢把恋人的分身吞得更深。  
无意识中的意识往往更可怕。  
成功进入后的alpha整个人热的吓人，双臂紧紧环着堂本刚的腰让他炽热的上半身和自己贴合在一起，感受到另一个人的体温总能带来莫名的安全感，微微抬起头把下巴搁在恋人肩窝处，稍一偏头就可以把人圆润可爱的耳垂含进嘴里，脸上时不时被他散乱的发尾扫过，挺动下身的话还能听到近在耳畔的娇喘呻吟。  
已经射过一次的堂本光一很是满足，找回了些许理智和冷静，先前的不安感一扫而空，果然还是抱在怀里埋在身体里最安心。  
   
Omega的身体构造本就不需要适应期，短暂的停顿只是给堂本刚一点时间从过强的快感中寻找喘息的机会，小幅度高频率的撞击很快让堂本刚彻底软了身体，只觉得连接处像要着火一样高热，穴肉和分身摩擦带来的刺激电流般席卷全身。  
   
“嗯…好热…”  
堂本刚艰难的从激烈的抽插中哼出几个字，已经带上了鼻音，听起来更让人心酥。身前硬挺多时的性器夹在两人中间，随着下身的动作在两人小腹上摩擦着，充血红肿着的地方好像只要用手轻轻捏一下顶端就会射出一大堆来。  
实际情况是被顶到了什么要命的地方，堂本刚控制不住的尖叫出来，前面射的很高，几乎沾到了堂本光一下巴上，喉结没能幸免挂上了大量乳白色黏液，在重力的作用下顺着肌肤纹理往下慢慢流着。  
“啊…kochan…kochan…”  
高潮的快感逼的堂本刚后穴收的很紧，咬在里面的火热柱体上的血管和经脉的跳动都能感受到，好像比刚才又大了一点，几乎要顶到生殖腔了。  
“哈…tsuyo…能进去吗…”  
爽到几近炸毛的人死死抱住堂本刚，动情的啃咬着他的锁骨，下身死死的抵在从未打开过的地方却又不敢贸然挺进。  
还没有彻底的标记过，也从未品尝过进入生殖腔的极致快感，一直以来就算做的再激烈堂本刚都会明令禁止标记他。  
毕竟不是可以闹着玩的事，标记以后就代表一辈子只能对一个人发情，只能被他的信息素弄的汁水四溢，会怀上他的孩子，要一起度过一生。  
堂本刚对自己和堂本光一还没有这个信心，不想让自己后悔，也不想让光一后悔。  
   
此时已经被做的意识有些涣散的人被恋人的话语激的立马清醒过来，有些害怕的闭紧生殖腔的入口，但同时后穴也夹得更紧了些，堂本光一下身跳动两下几乎就要成结，生理性泪水顺着之前干了的泪痕滑下，不自觉的咬紧嘴唇挺腰抽插几下缓解快感。  
“剛，让我标记你，好吗？”  
堂本光一平复了一下呼吸，微微抬头直直的看进堂本刚眼里，眼前的人因为情欲满面潮红，哭的乱七八糟，富士山一样的嘴无法合拢般不断溢出诱人的喘息。  
   
没有得到回答，堂本刚逃避一样低头把脸埋进光一的肩窝，湿热的液体滴落在皮肤上，是眼泪的温度。  
强烈的不安感迅速向堂本光一涌来，标记的提议被拒绝让他动摇不堪，抱着堂本刚的手臂收紧到几乎要把人勒紧自己身体里，有些粗暴的吻着怀中人细嫩的脖子想要尽可能多的留下痕迹。  
堂本刚自知让光一不安了，作为弥补开始技巧性的扭动腰肢上下摆动臀部吞吐着恋人的性器，果然很快就收获了光一抑制不住的呻吟和逐渐溢出的前液。  
在最后一次突然的收紧后穴时被突然胀开的结撑的尖叫出声，接着就是一股股滚烫的热流拍打在内壁上，下意识的想要逃开却因为结而无法动弹，就这样因为被内射的刺激自己也射了出来，比第一次少，稀稀拉拉的挂在光一的小腹。  
光一射的很多，一股一股的涌出来把整个后穴几乎填满，然后结缩了回去那些含不下的精液就从交合处缓缓溢了出去。堂本刚觉得有点痒，本能的想扭动几下，结果立马被还埋在体内的人抓住腰部制止了动作。  
“今天还想回家就别乱动了。”  
看着堂本光一整个人湿漉漉的，头发也乱七八糟的贴在头上，面上还带着高潮的红晕和没干透的泪痕，现在却一副假正经的样子说教自己。  
立马笑开了。  
小虎牙露出来，又是一副纯真的少年样，明明下面含着那么多精液。  
堂本刚放松的靠在光一肩头，懒懒散散的把热气喷洒在他耳侧。  
“标记我的时候一定要在我最喜欢的那条床单上，还要点我之前买的蜡烛，最好再送我几条鱼。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“…堂本光一你不要突然又硬起来好吗，我现在很想回家…！’’  
   
反正，更衣室24小时开放。


End file.
